


The Fullmetal Type

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Nonbinary Haruhi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the military sends Edward Elric to a high school in Japan, he isn't really sure what to expect. But nothing could've prepared him for the strange and ecstatic host club! Founded and lead by Tamaki Suoh, his very own cousin!---Basically a Fullmetal Alchemist x Ouran Highschool Host Club crossover because my brains been wanting to do something fun with this idea (doesnt take place during any fmab timeline ed is just 15 and doing things)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of footsteps sounded lightly as a boy made his way down the sidewalk. If one listened closely, they could hear the familiar clang of metal as his left leg took each step.

Honestly, Edward wasn’t sure what to think about his current task. According to Colonel Mustang - or as he liked to call him, Colonel Bastard - military higher-ups were questioning Edward’s intelligence. Sure, he was the youngest person to ever become a state alchemist, but he hadn’t gotten any sort of education aside from constantly reading books as a child. Explaining how he was so knowledgeable was pretty much impossible, he’d be court-martialed for sure, so there really wasn’t anything they could do to calm the suspicion. So, naturally, the solution they came up with was to send Edward to an actual highschool. Where he could learn things he already knew. Great. 

It didn’t make him very happy that he was being sent to a highschool in a different country. Apparently he had a relative that lived there, in Japan, his cousin. Trisha never really spoke about her family so this absolutely took the eldest Elric brother by surprise, but in the end he couldn’t stay upset about it. He couldn’t stay upset about any of this, honestly. He came to the conclusion that it would just make the stay a lot more difficult to deal with. There were positives! The military decided to pay for his apartment, neither Colonel Mustang nor anyone else in his unit was there with him, he was alone! Completely alone in an unfamiliar country getting ready to meet his rich and apparently very talkative cousin. Yeah, things would be fine. 

In any case, Edward was making his way to this school he’d be attending. Ouran Academy, as Mustang called it. A place full of rich kids all wearing uniforms, just great.

‘ _ Alright, let’s hope nothing too weird happens today.’ _ Edward thought, adjusting his gloves self-consciously. The military said they’d take care of the uniform too, but just the thought of wearing it made him sick. So many layers and so much tight fabric… ‘ _ Sure, my regular outfit isn’t much different but suits just feel so much worse for some reason…’ _ He had to admit though, his regular outfit of nearly everything leather and a red coat would stand out too much. People would think he was a cosplayer or something. So for today, he was wearing a red hoodie and some jeans instead. The gloves were to hide his automail. Sure, people might question it, but it’s a lot easier to say he’s just more comfortable wearing them than try to explain a metal arm. He’d just have to deal.

Making his way to the school’s entrance, he took a quick glance at his watch. He had left early, expecting to meet up with his cousin before classes so he could get a little familiar with the place and the way everything worked. He had a pretty good idea of what this relative looked like, but all he knew about his personality was that he was a rather outgoing person. 

Let it be said, he wasn’t at all prepared when the boy practically sprinted towards him, immediately pulling him into a hug and talking at a speed Ed could barely process.

“Oh, Edward!!! You must be Edward Elric, the cousin my father told me about!!! I’m so happy to meet you I never would have guessed I had a relative such as you! From what i’ve heard, you aren’t very familiar with things in this country, is that right? I’d love to show you around, it’ll be so much fun!!” He was talking so much, it was hard for Edward to piece what he wanted to say together.

“Ok, ok, hold on a minute.” He began, pulling away from his cousin. “Sorry if i’m being a little rude, but it’d be great if you introduced yourself to me first, y’know? You’re right, my name’s Edward Elric and i’m your cousin.” He extended his hand out.

“Oh! Of course, my apologies.” The boy grew flushed, clearly embarrassed. He took Edward’s hand, shaking it. “I’m Tamaki Suoh, it’s nice to meet you, Edward.” 

“Likewise, and you can just call me Ed.” He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. His cousin already seemed to be a little overwhelming for him, but he didn’t want to be rude or anything. After all, he barely knew the guy. “So, wanna show me around before classes start? I’ll probably get lost otherwise, this place is huge..”

Tamaki’s eyes seemed to sparkle as he spoke, “Yes, of course!! Oh, you’re going to have so much fun here! This school is certainly wonderful, I promise!”

With that, Edward nodded his head and began to follow Tamaki as they entered the building. ‘ _ Man, he sure gets excited about this place. That’s good to hear, maybe this won’t be too bad.” _ He smiled at the thought, deciding to put his worries in the back of his head for now.

An hour or two later, Edward found himself walking back to the entrance with Tamaki.

“-And that’s Ouran Academy’s main building! I’m afraid I don’t have much time to show you to the others, but you’ll figure them out soon enough. What do you think?” Tamaki asked, tilting his head and looking expectantly towards his cousin.

Edward simply nodded his head, “Yeah, I think I understand. It’ll take me a while to get used to how things work around here, that’s for sure, but thanks!” He gave a thumbs up. 

There was a lot to wrap his head around, but he figured most of his day would be spent sitting in a classroom with nothing more complicated to worry about for the time being, so he wasn’t going to let himself get too nervous. Sitting for so long would get boring though, hopefully he could find something to occupy himself during that time.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a bell.

“Classes are starting, i’ll see you later, Edward!” Tamaki’s eyes widened as he made a sudden realization. “Oh, and please stop by my clubroom after school! It’s music room number three!” He shouted, turning the corner leaving Ed in the hall by himself.

Just like Ed suspected, his classes were fairly boring. He knew the answers to basically everything! Honestly, there were times when he wanted to just go up and solve every math problem he saw on his own. He was eternally grateful when the bell rang, effectively saving him from this uninteresting realm known as the school system. Grabbing his bag, he practically ran out the door as he made his way down the hall, sure to remember stopping by that clubroom Tamaki told him about.

It took a couple minutes to get there- man, this school is huge- but as soon as he got there he opened the door. Of all things, he certainly didn't expect to be showered with rose petals.

' _ I wonder where those came from..' _ Looking inside, he saw a group of boys.

Tamaki was there, of course, in his uniform sitting rather dramatically on a couch. Surrounding him were a pair of identical twins, a boy around Tamaki's height wearing glasses, two boys one much taller and one much shorter, and another with dark brown hair sitting right next to Tamaki.

While everyone had expected to be welcoming a new customer, Tamaki knew it would be Edward who walked through the door. Standing up, he ran towards his cousin.

"Edward!! Oh, I knew you'd come! How were your classes?" 

Edward blinked in surprise, "Uh, they were fine! But, what's going on in here?" 

"Oh, this is the host club! I'm the leader, of course, and these are my wonderful members!" He held his hand out to his club mates, paying no attention to their confused expressions. Until one of the twins raised his hand, at least.

"Um, boss? You mind telling us who this is?" The twins spoke at the same time, effectively surprising Ed.

"You guys, this is my cousin, Edward! He is a new student attending Ouran Academy and, well, i'd like him to become a host!" Tamaki smiled as he spoke, giving Ed another hug. Edward was quick to pull away, looking at Tamaki with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok, hold on, host? What's that?" He tilted his head to one side, placing his hands on his hips.

"Well, Edward, seeing as you don't know what a host club is," A new voice spoke, looking up Edward could see it was the one wearing glasses. "This club is basically a place where young ladies attending this academy can come and relax. Our job as hosts is to spend time with these ladies and entertain them, usually just by talking to them. It's not too complicated, really." He pushed up his glasses and adjusted the way he held his clipboard.

_ 'Definitely the most formal of the bunch..'  _ Ed figured. He sighed, thinking for a moment before shaking his head. A club where you just hang out with girls? "Sorry, that doesn't really sound like my kind of thing."

Tamaki practically deflated. "You don't want to? Come on, Ed, it'll be fun!! The ladies would love you, i'm sure!"

"That's not the reason." He crossed his arms, "Spending my time talking to girls just doesn't interest me. I'd rather spend my time after school in the library."

At that, the one wearing glasses stepped forward again. "The library, you say?" Seeing Ed nod, he replied: "The library typically closes after classes are over..However, we could make an arrangement for you to have access after club meetings."

Edward looked towards him hopefully. "Really? You'd just let me have access?" Then a realization hit him, and the hope was gone. "Wait..You said after club meetings so.."

"That's right!" Tamaki said enthusiastically. "If you want that library access, you're going to have to work as a host! Do we have a deal?" He placed his hand under his chin, a twinkle in his eye.

Edward gulped, the other club members looking at him expectantly.  _ 'Working as a host..What kind of deal is this? There are plenty of other libraries around here..Then again, I don't really have the time to make my away across town to get to one. It'd be so much easier using the one here...Damnit..!!' _

Sighing, he lowered his head. "Alright, whatever, I'll join your club. But you better get me that library access!!" He finished off his sentence with a sharp glare aimed towards everyone in the room.

The group paid no mind, and Tamaki nodded his head, practically squealing with excitement. "Then that settles it!" He clapped his hands and pointed at Ed, 

"Starting today, you, Edward Elric, will be a welcomed member of the host club!"


	2. Chapter 2 + UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward needs to get a change of clothes, but what happens when everyone sees a certain metal arm of his? (UPDATE IN THE NOTES!)

_ “Oh geez, i’ve gotten myself into something crazy, haven’t I..”  _

Ed rubbed the back of his neck, eyeing each club member that stood lined up. After Tamaki had provided his dramatic welcome to the host club, the group agreed that introductions should be done.

“First off,” Ed raised his hand, “You already know, but my name is Edward Elric. You can just call me Ed.” 

The group nodded, the one with glasses stepping forward to speak. “You, of course, already know Tamaki. My name is Kyoya Ootori, i’m the vice president of the host club. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ed.” He stepped back into the line as he finished, and the others stepped forward.

One by one, each club member told him their names. The much taller and much smaller boys were Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka respectively, though they went by the names Mori and Honey. The twins were named Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachii -’ _ I think it’ll take a little while for me to be able to tell them apart…’  _ Ed had thought as they introduced themselves. - and finally, the brunette was Haruhi Fujioka. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet all of you.” Ed said, a small smile on his face. “When do I start this whole hosting thing?” He looked towards Tamaki, but Kaoru was the one to speak.

“Well, first things first, we can’t have you greeting our guests looking like  _ that _ .” He pointed to Ed, who in response tilted his head. What was he talking about? It only took him a moment for he realized it was due to his outfit. He wasn’t wearing the uniform. Right.

“Yeah, sorry, i’m not really a fan of the uniform. Too, um, uncomfortable for me. Besides, I don’t see how that affects my job here, it’s just an outfit.”

“Fool!” Tamaki interjected, “The lovely ladies of Ouran Academy would never swoon over a man dressed as plainly as that! A host needs to dress with style and look charming as well as handsome, and these uniforms of ours certainly do the trick, don’t you agree?”

Ed sighed. “Honestly, I don’t get what you mean at all. Doesn’t matter to me though since i’m not gonna wear the uniform.” He crossed his arms, stubbornly.

Of course, Tamaki was equally as stubborn. “What if we had yours made with a different fabric?”

This caught the shorter blonde’s attention rather quickly, “Is that even a thing you can do?”

“The price would be different from that of a regular uniform, but yes, we could ask to make adjustments to it if we wanted to. It’s actually not that uncommon of a request.” Kyoya replied, pushing up his glasses. “You can pay for it though, can’t you?”

Ed thought about it for a moment. The military agreed to pay for the uniform before anyways, it’s not like this would change anything, would it? He hesitated for a second before nodding, “Yeah, I can pay for that.”

“Good,” Kyoya nodded back, turning to sit back at his laptop. “It’ll take a little while for the uniform to come in. So for now, the rest of you pick something else for him to wear.”

“Excellent idea, Kyoya! Hikaru, Kaoru!” Tamaki snapped his fingers. “Maybe you two have something mind?”

They quickly knew what he meant. “Absolutely, boss!” The twins then ran to Edward, grabbing him and dragging him into the changing room in the back. If they heard Edward’s angered protests, they were certainly good at ignoring them.

_ ‘Shit, shit, shit! This is no good...If they keep this up, they’re going to see my automail!’  _ Ed glanced towards his gloves as the twins shut the door behind them, making it clear they were going to stay in the room with him.

“You guys ever heard of a thing called privacy?” He said, making sure he kept the slight nervousness in his voice hidden.

The twins simply shook their heads, unamused. “Of course, but we have to help you pick an outfit, y’know?” Kaoru said, Hikaru finishing it off as he shoved an article of clothing into Ed’s hands. “Now, try this shirt. If it doesn’t look good then we’ll try another.”

“I’ll try it as soon as you get out!” Ed snapped back, his frustration evident on his face. The twins weren’t surprised, though. In fact, they fully expected him to get angry with them, even try to kick them out. So, they did the same thing they did to Haruhi.

Which was, of course, changing his outfit  _ for _ him.

By the time Edward realized what they were doing, his hoodie was already off and the twins were curiously gazing at his arm. His metal arm, obviously. 

He pulled it close to his chest, “Don’t even think about asking me why I have this because i’m  _ not _ explaining it to you.”

The twins looked at each other and Hikaru was quick to respond. “Sure, but you might want to tell the others you have it.”

“And why’s that?”

“Here at the club we have themes. Those themes involve costumes.” Kaoru responded quickly motioning towards Ed’s automail. “If you change into a costume and they see your arm, they’re going to be way more curious it about it than us, especially Tamaki.”

Ed sighed. They had a point, and he definitely didn’t want to have to deal with Tamaki asking questions. Did anyone explain anything about Ed’s situation to Tamaki at all? Considering how things were when they first met, he seemed pretty clueless about it all. Yeah, he didn’t want to risk it.

“Alright,” He started, clearly annoyed. “I’ll show everyone, but you better make it clear to them not to ask about it or else I will.” He clenched his fist as emphasis, and the twins both nodded before stepping out for a moment.

The hosts were in the middle of a conversation when Tamaki felt someone tap his shoulder. Turning to face the twins, he asked them: “Well, how does he look? Stunning, I bet!”

Before he could say anymore, Kaoru raised his hand. “Yeah, about that, he wants to show you all something.” He turned to look at the rest of the club members as Hikaru continued, “And don’t ask any questions, he made it clear to us he didn’t want to talk about it and it seemed like a touchy subject anyways.”

The rest of the club blinked. Kyoya was the first to respond. “Well, if it’s not any of our business then sure, he won’t hear a thing about it from us. Isn’t that right, everyone?”

Haruhi nodded. “Right. If it’s personal then we shouldn’t say a thing.” She looked to Tamaki. “Tamaki, I know he’s your cousin and all, but you better not ask anything either if it’s something you didn’t know about.”

He was quick to catch the threatening tone in her voice, nodding. “Of course! He’s my cousin, I wouldn’t want to make him uncomfortable.” 

After a small nod from Mori and a quick “of course!” from Honey, the twins opened the dressing room door. “You can come out now, Ed.”

As soon as Edward stepped out he could see a few eyes widen, but if they had something to say they kept their mouths shut. Good, he would’ve kicked a few asses if they questioned it. Explaining what happened was never a good time for him.

“So, you’re arm is metal? Honestly, I think that’s kind of cool.” Haruhi spoke, getting a surprised look from Ed. 

“You do?”

“Yeah, totally! If you thought we’d think of you any differently for that then you thought wrong, or at least that’s what I think.”

Everyone else started to nod in agreement. Edward was honestly expecting to be bombarded with questions, getting the opposite was nice.

“Wow, um..Thanks, you guys. I wasn’t expecting that reaction.”

“You wanted to keep your story to yourself right?” Kyoya gestured towards him. “Whatever that story may be, it doesn’t concern us.”

Tamaki jumped up. “Exactly. In any case, the host club will be opening soon so get ready everyone! Edward, hurry up and finish changing, we have ladies to entertain!”

Ed smiled at that, quickly turning to get back to the changing room. “Right, i’ll be out in a minute!”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! firstly i'd like to apologize for getting this chapter out later than I wanted to. i've had some stuff going on lately and i was honestly too tired to keep writing, that's also why this chapter is honestly a little half-assed i think which i sincerely apologize for! i thought it would be best to at least post another chapter considering the news i have  
> notes:  
> im gonna be honest i didnt want to introduce the host club to eds automail so soon, but i didnt have anything else planned. it was kind of just what came into my head as i wrote. but i dont know im just not too proud of this chapter
> 
> ANYWAYS I HAVE AN IMPORTANT UPDATE REGARDING THE FUTURE OF THIS FANFIC....  
> in all honesty writing multichapter fics has always been hard for me, despite my intense motivation in the beginning. and considering the things going on in my life right now that motivation has kind of started to dwindle, and my mind just doesnt seem to want to stay on any one interest for very long (the one exception being fmab)  
> BUT! i still have ideas in my head and i have ideas for other crossover content with edward in other worlds as well. so i think i'll be putting this little series on hold for a bit. ill get chapters out whenever the idea is back in my head, maybe even rewrite these first chapters who knows.  
> for now i want to make oneshots for my crossover ideas instead! so you will absolutely get more edward in other universes content from me very soon, but it wont necessarily be ouran (i have several ideas for edward in the bnha universe that i want to write so keep your eyes open if you'd like that!). and i won't be going with any distinct plot/timeline, it's just edward vibing. because that's what i want to write right now.
> 
> this was way too long lmao, but yeah. i hope you all are ok with this!

**Author's Note:**

> and there's the first chapter! i havent written much in a while so if I made any mistakes or you have criticism I'd gladly accept it!  
> this is something I'm really excited to continue!! putting my ideas on paper is a lot harder than putting them together in my head, so please bare with me as piecing together the contents may be a little hard sometimes. also i may go back and edit this chapter later just because the spacing i did is giving me weird vibes
> 
> Some notes!!  
> 1) alphonse is clearly not with edward, i will explain this next chapter hopefully but it's pretty basic  
> 2) ed and tamakis first meeting is admittedly awkward and im not happy with the way I wrote it. it just comes from me being shitty at introductions myself but it's something i hope to fix later  
> 3) ive added a very large number of headcanons to this. mainly that edward is autistic! itll show occasionally in his behavior but I dont think I'll ever actually have him flat out say it or anything.
> 
> anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! next up: ed gets to know the host club and the host club gets to know ed!


End file.
